


Rhythm

by rxseinbloom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gratuitous use of semi-colons, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Literally the briefest mention of Spencer's discomfort with being touched, M/M, Seriously it was like 3 am, please just let Spencer REST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxseinbloom/pseuds/rxseinbloom
Summary: insomnia– habitual sleeplessness; the inability to sleepJust your good old “I can’t fucking sleep and it’s really annoying, please hold me?” trope. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the projecting-my-own-feelings-onto-fictional-characters. As always, kudos or comments are appreciated! Thanks for the read!

Spencer Reid was getting really tired of always being tired.  


His job wasn’t easy at the best of times, and this perpetual fucking exhaustion was making it even worse. It was rare he ever slept through the night – nightmares and sudden phone calls woke him up far too often – but now he couldn’t even _fall_ asleep, much less stay there. Thoughts of past cases and conversations, his own mistakes and shortcomings, and everything in between constantly raced through his head, stealing any hope he had of rest. Spencer constantly made fun of Derek for being out like a light, but god did he envy the other man sleeping peacefully beside him.  


He knew there could be any number of reasons he couldn’t sleep: suprachiasmatic nuclei firing incorrectly, lack of melatonin, too much caffeine (although he’d never admit that to anyone. ever.) His mind would race, trying to retrieve information he’d read about improving sleep, but all would prove useless. Even now, he tried to focus on Morgan’s rhythmic breathing, trying to slow his to match.  


Rolling over for what felt like the hundredth time, Spencer sighed in exasperation before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and making his way into the bathroom, eyes blurry. Turning on the sink, he glanced up at himself in the mirror, blinking rapidly in the bright lights. _God, he looked like a ghost._ His hair was a mess, the dark shadows under his eyes looked almost black against the white cotton of the warm cloth he wiped his face with. Leaning against the counter, he put his head in his hands, tugging on his hair and squeezing his eyes shut. As he straightened up, he heard the door open behind him, and turned with a start, hands raised defensively.  


“Easy, tiger, it’s just me.” Morgan said with a sleepy grin. “Can’t sleep again?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at Spencer with worry in his eyes.  


“Are you really surprised?” Spencer said, shaking his head slightly, the same way he did when he needed to organize his cluttered thoughts in the office. He sighed defeatedly, frowning as he made to step past the older man back into the bedroom. As he did so, strong arms wrapped around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. A brief moment of questioning eye contact had Spencer nodding slightly, confirmation he was okay with being touched, and Derek squeezed him tightly. A second later and Spencer was melting into the embrace, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, exhaling heavily.  


“I’m just so fucking tired. This is so frustrating.” He murmured, biting his lip as the slightest film of tears threatened to spill over his lash line. “I know babe, I know.” Morgan whispered, running a soft hand up and down his spine, fingers light against the soft material of the faded Caltech shirt. Pressing lightly against the base of Spencer’s neck, he winced empathetically at the stiffness he found there. “You want some tea or anything? You gonna try again or call it a night?”  


To follow every single other night, he would’ve shrugged and made his way to the living room, pulling out a book until he either passed out for barely an hour or watch until the sun began to filter through the curtains. Raising his eyebrow slightly, he remembered something he had read about neurotransmitters…dopamine and oxytocin created by comfort from physical touch. He’d always thought the word “cuddling” was strange, it felt childish and immature. Yet in that moment, he really, really wanted nothing more than the lay down in Morgan’s arms.  
“It’s not that late yet, I think I’ll lay back down.” As he pulled away, Morgan pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth, and Spencer felt the corner of his lips tilt upward against his will. It felt nice to be taken care of, even though he wasn’t the best at this whole ‘relationship’ thing.  


Shuffling back over to the bed, he waited until Morgan had laid down before flopping down onto the mattress, dead weight. Rolling into his boyfriend’s space, he huffed, and pressed himself against Morgan’s shoulder, nervous – physical touch wasn’t exactly his strong suit. Sensing his unease, Derek rolled to lay on his back, pulling Spencer’s lithe body to curl up against his chest. “Are you sure you just can’t sleep?” He asked, warily, “you’re not exactly big on the whole ‘cuddling’ thing. Is something else wrong?”  
“There’s a pretty widely held consensus among psychologists that physical touch can help you sleep better,” he rambled, shaking his head and reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. “Your body produces calming neurotransmitters and it can help regulate your body temperature.”  


As he lowered his hand, Morgan grabbed it with his free one, his large palm covering Spencer’s slender fingers. Squeezing reassuringly, he pulled their enjoined hands to rest in the center of his chest, and Spencer could feel his heartbeat, constant and comforting. “Shhh, pretty boy. As much as I love your facts, try and let your mind rest for a little while, hm? Need you at the top of your game during the day.” He released the younger man’s hand, shifting so he could run his fingers through Spencer’s hair instead.  


Pressing his face closer into the Derek’s chest, Spencer sighed again. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy, but that didn’t necessarily mean much. He was often just as restless with his eyes squeezed shut as he was when they were wide open and staring uselessly at the ceiling. Intentionally slowing his breathing, he hummed contently as soft fingers carded through his hair.  


“Thank you for putting up with me like this.” Spencer whispered, voice small and a little embarrassed. “Maybe one day I’ll get a normal sleeping pattern.”  


“Spencer, I’d literally do this for the rest of my life if it’s what you needed. I love you. You’re stuck with me.” Derek kissed his forehead softly, still stroking his fingers through the other man’s tangled hair. The words were a bit muffled, as if they were coming from underwater, but Spencer’s heart still swelled as he smiled softly in the darkness.  


“Love you, too.” He whispered, words beginning to slur as he felt the warmth and darkness wash over him. When he eventually, blissfully, _finally_ fell asleep, it was with a gentle smile on his face, his usual cacophony of anxious thoughts a mere whisper, drowned out by the heartbeat keeping time beneath him; rhythmic, steady and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> They are,,,so soft I love them.


End file.
